The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, of the Scrophulariaceae family, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dantopuremon’.
The new cultivar was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in March of 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘Rose Moon’ (unpatented). The male parent is the Torenia cultivar designated ‘TR-1-1372’ (unpatented). The new Torenia cultivar ‘Dantopuremon’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia cultivar by soft tip cuttings was first performed in May of 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.